Who Would Have Thought
by waterrain
Summary: Who would have thought that Prussia and America would be together? Prussia in the beginning just wanted to have a one night stand with him, but after a few dates and getting to know America better...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Who Would Have Thought**

**By Waterrain **

Prussia was inside of America's home laying on the dark blue carpet with a massive amount empty beer cans surrounding his body, but there was also bottles of Vodka and Wine along with Whiskey. The red eyed Nation had a beer can on his chest and he was staring at it with wide eyes when America walked into the living.

"Man, Prussia. You really can put them away." America commented calmly as he stared down at him and rolled his blue eyes. "Seriously, You might end up with a beer baby or something."

"My beer is talking to me. I'm going to have my beer's baby?" Prussia muttered at he stared at his beer can and after a moment giggled. "Or is the beer going to have my baby? Hey, Who is having a baby? Are you knocked up, America? Is someone knocked up?"

America crushed some of the empty beer cans with his combat boots and he ignored Prussia's giggling. The blue eyed Nation focused on crushing the beer cans.

"My beer is telling saying to me…America you have one sexy ass." Prussia said cheerfully before giggling loudly and he was staring at America's bottom. "Has anyone tapped that ass?"

"I'm Independent. I'm a Virgin and no one has tapped anything on my heroic body." America stated to him and he ignored Prussia's chuckling.

"You are the only virgin out of everyone, America. I thought that England or France would have screwed you." Prussia commented slowly and his red eyes were half-lidded. "My beer says that you should become a whore to pay off your debts. Seriously, Why won't you put out?"

"Hey, Prussia. You are lucky I'm a Hero and that you are seriously wasted." America commented causally and he sat next to him. "You shouldn't be on your back because you could choke on your own throw up."

America moved Prussia onto his side and he placed a pillow so that the red eyed Nation wouldn't be on his back again.

"My beer has fallen and can't get back up. Save my baby." Prussia slurred out as he looked at the beer can that had fallen from his chest. "It's my beer baby."

"It doesn't matter because you already had the alcohol inside of it." America said flatly and he wondered what Germany was like drunk. Was Germany like Prussia when drunk?

"I murdered my baby?" Prussia asked in a confusion voice before giggling and saying. "I wouldn't murder my beloved beer."

"You are worse than when England is drunk. At least England doesn't think his Whiskey is talking to him and he doesn't refer to his whiskey as his baby." America commented calmly and he started to place a blanket over the red eyed Nation, but then Prussia pulled him down and crawled on top of him.

"Get off. I'm a hero and I don't like anything on top of me expect for blankets." America said in a slightly irritated voice, but then Prussia gently touched that one strand of hair that was sticking up and the blue eyed Nation felt himself unable to move.

"Think of me as an awesome blanket." Prussia told him causally as he toyed with the curl and briefly noticing that America's cheeks were red. "I have always wanted to touch your curl, America. I won't tell anyone that you are a virgin. Of course after I have my way with your body...You will no longer be a virgin."

Prussia licked America's curl for a moment and listened to the breathless moan that escaped. He kept on rubbing the strand of hair slowly.

"By the way America. I'm not actually drunk and I can handle my alcohol very well. I had grabbed empty bottles of Vodka, Whiskey, and Wine. As if I would drink anything other than beer." Prussia said to him cheerfully and he was grinning widely down at America. "My plan worked."

America stared up at him with half-lidded blue eyes and he couldn't manage to say anything for the red eyed Nation was licking his curl. Prussia was rubbing his covered vital regions against America's and he groaned in pleasure. America didn't feel guilty about enjoying it for the red eyed Nation was not drunk.

"Bruder, What are you doing to America?" Germany asked calmly and he decided to look up at the ceiling.

"Damnit, West. Come back later. What does it fucking look like I'm doing to him." Prussia snapped angrily, his knee was between America's legs rubbing in a teasing way, and he still rubbed the curl gently with his left hand to keep America from moving. His right hand was up America's shirt toying with his nipples.

"Our plane leaves in three hours and it takes about-" Germany was cut off by Prussia's loud voice.

"Call a Taxi or something, West." Prussia said to him and he was feeling frustrated. America's blue eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed, and moaning softly.

"You have to go with me." Germany stated to him and he was still looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll get on the next fucking flight. Just leave and let me have my awesome way with America." Prussia said to him and he licked America's curl again.

"Is this even consensual?" Germany asked firmly and his arms were crossed. Prussia coughed, glanced away, and didn't say a word. Germany pulled his older brother off of America and he waited for the blue eyed Nation to catch his breath.

"America, Do you want my bruder to keep on doing whatever he was doing to you or not?" Germany asked calmly and America glanced at Prussia.

"Well, It became consensual after about a minute." America replied to him and he walked towards Prussia.

"See, West. It is fucking consensual and you can call yourself a taxi." Prussia said smugly and he was looking at his younger brother.

"I can drive you to the airport, Germany." America offered and he didn't notice Prussia's glaring at Germany.

"No it is alright, America. I can call myself a taxi." Germany stated to the blue eyed Nation and he felt relieved that his bruder was not committing a crime.

"Here's some money to pay for the ride to the airport." America said to him as he gave Germany some money. Germany called for a taxi, America helped him with the bags, and Prussia was silently sulking. After a few minutes Germany was gone and America returned back inside his home.

"Hey, Prussia. We could continue inside of my heroic bedroom. I have a ton of pillows, blankets, and it is all really soft." America commented cheerfully and Prussia grinned widely.

"America, Do you have any handcuffs or sex toys?" Prussia asked curiously and he received a blank stare.

"Huh? What are sex toys?" America asked in confusion and he tilted his head. "I know condoms are used for protected sex, but what are sex toys. Are they toys that educated children about sex or something? Why would I need sex toys?"

Prussia closed his red eyes for a moment before reopening them and he slipped an arm around America's hips.

"No sex toys are not for children. They are not toys that educate children about sex." Prussia informed him and he decided to ask. "So, Where is your bedroom?"

"On second thought I want to have a couple of dates with you before we have sex. To be honest Germany kind of killed my mood and stuff. Plus I thought about how if anyone finds out that I wanted to at least able to say that we went out on a few dates before having sex." America commented to him and Prussia was silently cursing his little brother. "Anyway, We have to shower and stuff before heading out."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder is German for Brother**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Who Would Have Thought**

**By Waterrain **

Prussia was behind the blue eyed Nation, arms wrapped around America's hips, and he decided to ask a very important question.

"Can we take a shower together?" Prussia asked in a whisper near his right ear and America was tempted to say yes. "Shower sex is awesome. It is easy to clean up and stuff. I had drunken shower sex with France a few times and then there was that time with Spain. Plus that time France, Spain, and I-"

That was when he slipped out of Prussia's hold and turned to look at the red eyed Nation. There was a bright smile on America's smile, but truthfully the blond haired Nation was not pleased at all.

"I'm going to take a bath inside of my heroic bathroom, but you are going to take a shower inside of the less heroic guest bathroom." America commented cheerfully and he gracefully walked away from Prussia.

"Huh? Was it something I said?" Prussia wondered out loud and he sighed heavily. "Damn it, No shower sex. Maybe next time he'll say yes."

America was inside of his heroic bathroom and he was frowning at the mirror.

"Jeez, I'm so jealous. I'm The hero and hero's are not suppose to get jealous, but I just can't help it. I know that Prussia just wants to have sex with me and nothing else. However I do not want to be just another Nation on his bedpost. I still have a crush on Prussia and it's been about...Seriously, It's been a long time." America muttered to himself, his flushed cheeks puffed out, and he turned the water on. "A nice bath will mellow me out."

Prussia was inside of the guest bathroom and he was frowning at the mirror.

"I think America was not happy when I mentioned that I had drunken shower sex with France and Spain." Prussia muttered to himself, his arms crossed, and after a moment turned on the shower head. "Maybe it's all inside my head."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Who Would Have Thought**

**By Waterrain **

America was wearing blue jeans, a short sleeve black shirt, black socks, white boots, and of course he was wearing his brown jacket with the number 50 on the back of it. Prussia was wearing black jeans, a short sleeve blue shirt, white socks, black boots, and of course he was wearing his Iron Cross around his neck.

"So, Where are we going to go?" Prussia asked causally and his arms were crossed.

"IHOP." America told him simply, he was smiling to himself, and looked at the red eyed Nation.

"Huh?" Prussia asked in confusion for he has not ever heard of an IHOP before in his entire life and could only stare at those blue eyes that almost seemed to be sparkling.

"The International House Of Pancakes." America replied happily and to be honest he was rather happy that Prussia has no idea about IHOP.

"I never heard of it. What do they have to eat there?" Prussia said to him calmly, he noticed that America was smiling brightly, and had a fist up in the air.

"It has pancakes, French toast, and some other stuff. It's pretty awesome!" America commented to him and the blue eyed Nation was grinning widely.

"Not as awesome as me, right?" Prussia asked teasingly and he mentally cackled for the blond haired Nation looked somewhat confused by his words.

"Huh? I wouldn't want to eat you, Prussia." America told him and he felt a bit confused, but just mentally shrugged it off. "Anyway, We can get some amazing pancakes at IHOP."

"You could drink my essence of aweso-" Prussia started to say, but then America's cell phone was ringing out 'God Save The Queen' and he watched as the blue eyed Nation calmly ignored it. "Hey, Shouldn't you answer it?"

"Nah, It is just England and a new movie came out so he is going to complain about it due to being jealous. Anyway, We are off to see the wonderfulness of IHOP." America said causally as he hit end and turned off his cell phone. "Today is all about us."

"Heh, The name IHOP reminds me of a bunny." Prussia told him honestly and he received a faint grin from him.

"Yeah since bunny's hop around." America commented cheerfully as he grabbed Prussia's arm and they hopped for a minute before laughing at the same time. "I'm planning to smother my pancake with strawberry jam and butter."

"Now that I think about it…Pancakes sort of reminds me about Canada and stuff. Him and his maple syrup. I recall him and me having a one night stand." Prussia said careless and he didn't notice America's depressed expression that lasted for a moment.

"On second thought IHOP is overrated and pancakes are so not awesome. We can go to the epic Dairy Queen to eat breakfast." America told him as he forced a bright smile on his lips and Prussia blinked his eyes in confusion.

"I thought you wanted to go to IHOP…" Prussia commented to the blond haired Nation and he received a brief laugh.

"I change my mind a lot and it is not a crime. Besides Dairy Queen is way better than IHOP." America said cheerfully and they were walking out the front door. "Seriously, I love Dairy Queen."

"I have not been to a Dairy Queen." Prussia told him calmly and he received a wide grin from the blue eyed Nation. America hummed happily as he guided Prussia to the nearest Dairy Queen to eat breakfast.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**America's Text**

_Canada's Text_

**Who Would Have Thought**

**By Waterrain **

America was wearing blue jeans, a short sleeve black shirt, black socks, white boots, and of course he was wearing his brown jacket with the number 50 on the back of it. Prussia was wearing black jeans, a short sleeve blue shirt, white socks, black boots, and of course he was wearing his Iron Cross around his neck.

"I have not been to a Dairy Queen." Prussia told him calmly and he received a wide grin from the blue eyed Nation. America hummed happily as he guided Prussia to the nearest Dairy Queen to eat breakfast.

Prussia ordered himself pancakes and the blue eyed Nation silently sulked, but managed to keep a bright smile on his lips and ate his own meal that had no pancakes at all.

"Canada's pancakes were awesome and his maple syrup was amazing." Prussia told America and he didn't notice that the blond haired Nation had closed his blue eyes.

"I'll be back. Got to use the toilet." America commented calmly as he stood up and walked towards the Men's bathroom. He walked into one of the stalls, locked it, and turned his cell phone on.

**Canada, I DL U ATM.**

_Eh? What does DL mean? What do you mean by ATM? _

**I really don't like you right now. I can't hate since I'm The Hero. DL stands for Don't Like. ATM stands for At The Moment. I Do Not Like You At The Moment.**

_Huh? What did I do?_

**You and Your lousy little syrup/pancakes.**

_I thought you like my Maple Syrup and Pancakes. _

**I use 2, but it's all ruined.**

_What happened?_

**U and Prussia had a 1 Nightstand. **

_He told you about that one night! He said that he wouldn't tell anyone…He lied to me._

**I don't like IHOP at the moment.**

_Where are you?_

**DQ, but it's not as good as IHOP. Dairy Queen has a Royal Title and so it is way beneath IHOP. I'm on a date with Prussia.**

_Prussia is a jackass._

**So types the one that did him and make him pancakes in the morning.**

_I have no comment…Hardly anyone notices me…_

**Use your epic hockey stick n Smack a few Nations around a bit though I would suggest against u smacking Russia. Anyway, Got to Go now.**

America turned off his cell phone, walked out, and washed his hands. Prussia decided to go inside of the Men's bathroom to check up on the blond haired Nation for the waiting was making him feel a bit nervous for some unknown reason.

"Thought you drowned or something." Prussia said to him and his nervousness was gone.

"Did you enjoy your pancakes?" America asked calmly and his arms were crossed.

"Yep, but there is something I would enjoy more." Prussia replied honestly as he looked at the blue eyed Nation's lips.

"Drinking sticky syrup?" America asked him causally as he stared at the red eyed Nation's face.

"Nope, but I would love to have the taste of freedom." Prussia told him calmly and he noticed that America's eyes were half way closed looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Which freedom do you want baby." America commented cheerfully and he was smiling to himself.

"Freedom of speech." Prussia said to him and he touched America's lips with his index finger. "So what do you say, America?"

"How much freedom of speech do you want me to give you?" America asked in a low and seductive voice. His hand were on Prussia's chest and a leg went between the red Nation's legs.

"As much as you are willing to give me." Prussia said to him in a low voice while staring at those slightly parted lips.

"Really?" America asked him and he had gently moved the red eyed Nation against the wall. "You really mean it, baby?"

"Yeah." Prussia replied to him and his heart was speeding up slightly for he was finally going to get to kiss America on the lips. However the blue eyed Nation smiled in a cheeky way before kissing him on the cheek.

"You might get a real taste of freedom later when I'm in the mood. Anyway, I'll pay the bill and we can head to a theme park." America said cheerfully and he walked out of the Men's bathroom leaving behind a gapping Prussia.

"That little tease. I wanted a kiss on the lips, but he gave me a kiss on the cheek." Prussia muttered to himself and he sulked for a moment before walking inside one of the stalls to take care his vital regions for it seems like America won't be doing anything like that anytime soon.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
